Viva La Resistance!
This is the fourth episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Reward Challenge: Slip, Slide, & Score A member from each tribe would slide across a slippery surface and grab a ball with a certain color and number suspended above them. They would have to toss it into a basket to score a point. First tribe to score four points would win. Reward: A Picnic Winner: '''Navassa '''Immunity Challenge: Roll With It One castaway would be strapped into a wooden spherical cage and would have to guide two blindfolded castaways in rolling the cage through a maze through the forest. At the end of the maze would be a labyrinth-like table maze. The castaway inside the cage would then have to guide four blindfolded castaways in solving the table maze. The first tribe to finish the table maze would win. Winner: Navassa Story Night 8 The Favorites return from Tribal Council in a somber mood. J.T. remarks that they need to start winning or else the Fans would demolish them at the swap or merge. Everyone agrees. At the shelter, Jillian complains about them being the next two to go and how they need to look after each other. Kim agrees only to keep Jillian calm, as Kim plans on voting Jillian out next to save herself. Day 9 J.T. and Barbie walk to the well together as they do every morning to collect water. Franklin follows them and motions Kim to follow as well. The act is missed by Andrea, who is asleep, and Kenneth, who is out catching fish. At the well, Franklin explains that they are willing to work with Kim to gain majority over Gerard and Kenneth since Andrea is a wildcard, but they would need to take Jillian out next to keep Gerard and Kenneth calm and to make sure Gerard doesn't use the idol if he finds it. Kim happily agrees as the four shake hands. Kim jokingly calls the alliance 'The Resistance', which Franklin and Barbie like. Franklin says they're called it because they are making a stand against Gerard and Kenneth, who controlled the previous season and the first few days of the current season. At the Fans camp, Ashlee and Tanner talk about the numbers disadvantage they have. Tanner voices his concern of possibly going to rocks if someone from the majority is sent to Exile. Ashlee forms a plan to try and give off a signal to the Favorites to send either Gretchen or Jeffery to Exile if they lose and that they would use the idol on Leah since she is the least likely to be given the idol. Tanner agrees. Meanwhile, Gretchen and Elisabeth also talk about the idol. Elisabeth wants to vote Jason out since Tanner might use the idol on Leah since she's the least likely to get it. Gretchen adds on to the plan, saying it would be hilarious if Tanner fails to save his main ally. The two girls laugh and agree to the plan. The two tribes then meet for their next reward challenge. The boat returns from Exile with Gerard on board as he meets up with his tribe. The Fans decide to sit Ashlee out. The first two to go are Leah for the Fans and Andrea for the Favorites. Andrea manages to snap the 16 ball before Leah and rushes to get to the shooting area. Before Leah can get up, Andrea sinks the ball, scoring the Favorites their first point. The next two are Jason and Kenneth. They both grab the 7 ball at the same time but Jason has a tough time standing up on the slippery floor. This gives Kenneth time to race to the shooting area and sink his ball, giving the Favorites their second point. The next two are Elisabeth and Kim. Both girls grab their 26 ball and reach the shooting area at the same time. Both girls miss their first few shots but Elisabeth gets her ball in first, winning the Fans their first point. The next two are Tanner and J.T. J.T. barely grabs the 22 ball while Tanner snags it and continues to slide all the way to the shooting area. Just as J.T. gets up and grabs his ball, Tanner sinks it, making the score 2-2. The next two are Gretchen and Jillian. Gretchen and Jillian both miss the 1 ball but Gretchen gets up and grabs it before Jillian. Jillian grabs her ball next as Gretchen misses her shots. As Jillian steps in the shooting area, Gretchen sinks her ball, putting the Fans in a 3-2 lead. The next two are Gerard and Jeffery. The two men both grab their 77 ball and get to the shooting area at the same time. After missing a few shots, Jeffery sinks his ball, winning reward for the Fans. At the Fans camp, Tanner, Hadley, and Edward set up their blanket for their picnic reward. Hadley makes a remark about Tanner's position in the game, causing a verbal showdown between the two, with Tanner calling Hadley a snake. Edward simply laughs at the fight while Hadley continues to mock Tanner. Gretchen snickers in the shelter while Tanner reconsiders his idol options. At the Favorites camp, Kenneth and Gerard continue fishing while talking strategy. Kenneth notices how J.T., Franklin, and Barbie talk to Kim a lot more recently and shares his concern about them flipping to Gerard. However, Gerard merely ignores the claim, stating that they have the three wrapped around their finger. Day 10 Morning at the Fans camp, Tanner, Leah, Ashlee, and Jason sleep late after a long night. Everyone else, however, do their morning chores. Jeffery vents to Edward about the minority's apparent 'laziness'. Edward suggests making the rice without them, as they 'don't deserve the spoils'. Jeffery jokingly agrees and begins the rice. As the five begin to eat, Tanner wakes up. When he goes to get rice for himself, Edward stops him, saying that he doesn't get any rice since he doesn't work around camp. Tanner, in awe, yells at Edward, saying he works harder than him. Edward and Tanner's argument wakes up the other three Fans. Ashlee berates Edward for his poor treatment of his tribe members, saying that he better hope they lose before a swap occurs, or else he would be voted out. Edward brushes off Ashlee's threat. Tanner, Jason, and Ashlee walk into the woods with the machete, all three talking about Edward's poor treatment of them. Just then, Jason spots a few coconuts and asks Tanner to grab enough for the three of them plus Leah. Tanner does and takes about six coconuts back to camp. The three return to camp and hand a coconut to Leah. Taking lessons from Tyson and Gervase from Blood vs Water, the four poke holes into the coconuts and drink from them. Edward spots them and goes over to grab himself a coconut. Before he can, Tanner swats Edward away, telling him the coconuts are for only the four of them. Edward berates Tanner for his selfishness. Tanner: Wait, I'M being selfish? Edward: Yes, you are! Tanner: Didn't you just say we couldn't have rice because we don't work hard enough? Edward: That's different. Tanner: How so? Edward: The coconuts are for everyone! Tanner: No, the rice is for everyone. The coconuts are for those who work for it. You didn't work for the coconuts; therefore, you get none. Edward: You're a selfish brat! Tanner: Hello pot, I'm kettle. You're black. Edward: Fine, enjoy your coconuts, you'll be going home soon anyway! Leah: Whatever, as long as we no longer have to listen to you. At the Favorites well, J.T. and Barbie talk strategy. Both agree that, while they will work with them, they need to get rid of Franklin and Kim before Final Tribal, as they would win over them. The two also agree that they will go to the end together, as they both want to change how they play and think that the jury will respect them. Nearby, Kenneth watches the two talk. While wanting to go back to camp and laying it all out on the table, Kenneth keeps it to himself, wanting to use it at the right moment in order to gain a little power. Day 11 The two tribes then meet for the next immunity challenge and Edward, without talking to the other Fans, sit out Tanner, in an attempt to throw the challenge. For the Fans, the person in the ball is Gretchen. For the Favorites, Gerard is in the ball. Elisabeth, Ashlee, and Edward push for the Fans while Kim, Franklin, and J.T. push for the Favorites. Jeff signals the start of the challenge. The Favorites get a good lead over the Fans, as Gretchen struggles with directions. Although she knows Hadley and Edward's plan, Gretchen doesn't want to follow through with it. The Favorites manage to get to the maze portion first, where Kenneth, Barbie, Jillian, and Andrea wait. Edward continues to purposely mess up in order to send themselves to Tribal. The Favorites are halfway through the maze by the time the Fans catch up. As the Fans that rolled the ball take their blindfold off, Ashlee signals Kim. Ashlee asks to send Jeffery to Exile since he's in the majority. Kim agrees, but asks Ashlee to send her to Exile if they win. Ashlee also agrees. Edward notices Gretchen giving Leah, Jason, Jeffery, and Hadley the correct directions for the maze and that they are catching up to the Fans. The Favorites begin to struggle near the end as they can't get their ball through the last opening. This allows the Fans to catch up and sink their ball, winning the Fans immunity. The Fans cheer, with the exception of Hadley and Edward, who merely sulk. Out of the Fans, Jason, Tanner, Leah, and Ashlee cheer the loudest as they kept themselves safe. When asked who they will send to Exile, Edward is about to send Jillian, but Ashlee cuts him off, saying Kim. This annoys Edward. As the Fans return to camp, Edward demands Ashlee to explain why she didn't talk to the tribe before sending Kim to Exile. Ashlee tells him that he sat out Tanner without talking to the tribe and almost sent Jillian to Exile without talking to the tribe. Edward then lets it slip that he wanted to throw the challenge. Jason laughs hysterically at the failed plan and calls Edward 'a poor player' with Tanner asking the rest of the tribe they knew. Gretchen, Elisabeth, and Jeffery confirm they knew but did not want to follow through with it since throwing challenges never works. Edward then berates the three, calling them cowards. This causes Elisabeth, who normally avoids arguments, to call Edward out on his ego and his social game, saying that he keeps digging his own grave. Edward ignores her, as he thinks Elisabeth needs her. However, Elisabeth thinks again about her alliance with Edward. At the Favorites camp, Jillian decides to mudsling everyone, knowing her time in the game is coming to an end. She calls J.T. a coward, Franklin spineless, Barbie a dips***, Kenneth a nobody, and Gerard delusional. She also states Gerard and Kenneth will win because everyone is helping them. This causes Gerard to fly from the shelter and attack Jillian, calling her a c***. Kenneth tries to pull Gerard back but he gets released from his grip. Jillian and Gerard shout in each other's faces as J.T., Andrea, Franklin, and Barbie watch from the shelter. Andrea comments how she loves how she's no longer the center of negative attention like she was last season. Kenneth this time manages to pull Jillian back before the argument can turn physical. At Tribal, Jillian continues mudslinging everyone. Kenneth explains the confrontation that happened at camp and how he had to pull Gerard back before anything could happen. Jeff calls the Favorites tribe a 'giant mess', to which Franklin nods his head in agreement. Gerard states everyone in his alliance is loyal and will go to the end together, causing J.T. to roll his eyes. Jillian catches this and tells J.T. that if he wants a chance to win, he would need to get rid of Gerard. The tribe is then called to vote. As expected, Jillian is voted off in a 6-1 vote and flips off the tribe as she leaves. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * A swap changes everyone's' plan! * Two survivors form a close alliance on new Navassa. * Edward continues to annoy his tribemates. Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gonave Island Category:Survivor: Gonave Island episodes